Ocean suprise
by ilovelogiebear
Summary: you and Logan are dating and he has a surprise for you and what happens when you find out what he wants to ask. A one shot :)


**THIS IS A RANDOM ONE SHOT .NO SMUT OR DIRTY JUST CUTE AND ADORABLE.I WAS BORED SO I WROTE THIS WELL ENJOY :). **

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN BTR SADLY.**

You couldn't wait for Logan to pick you up tonight. You've been dating for quite a while now and you loved him with all your was always busy but he always tried to make time for you and he promised to go on a special date with you loved everything about brown soft eyes, his sweet cherry lips, his dimples,his . Logan was suppose to pick you up around 8:00 o'clock.

**~~Skip Time To 8:00 o'Clock~~**

Logan had put roses in the front seat as he arrives at your cozy picks up the roses and closes the car and walks up to your apartment door and knocks hiding the roses behind his open the door as Logan rushes in to kiss you gently and two kiss back and forth until you both ran out of breath as he pulls the roses from behind his back making you tear kiss him as he chuckles slightly Kissing you back just as looks at you after the excitement dies down and takes you hand asking if your ready to go to answer with a smile saying takes your hand and leads you to his car opening his car door and helping you sit down as you then closes the door and then he gets behind the wheel as he slowly drives out with the sun setting really sit in the really quite as Logan looks at you smiles .

'' So honey hows your day been '' Logan asks making you blush.

'' Really good I thought of you all day and about this date tonight and I really missed you by my side '' You say as he smiles.

'' yeah me too I couldn't forget your laugh or you smile and those hair in my face as I hug you from made my day and the thought of you just mad me want to be closer to tear up as Logan parks at your favorite restaurant getting out and then helping you.

'' I know this is your favorite place to eat so I brought you here if you don't mind '' You look at Logan as if he's crazy.

'' No-no this is wonderful I love it '' you say as you take his arm and he leads you into the restaurant opening the door for blush and smile as he kisses you on the then chooses a table at the back so you two can talk and eat both order food and wait for the waitress to bring it as you both stare into each others eyes getting lost in and Logan lean over the table to kiss as the waitress comes caring your smiles puts the food down and walks away leaving you two alone to you finish Logan pays for the food and you both leave getting back into the moon is starting to show as Logan asks you to put a dark scarf over your eyes making sure you can't see anything and kisses your lips.

'' Don't worry love I have a surprise for you '' Logan says as he notices you look uncomfortable. You nod and sit back relaxing letting Logan do all the eventually got tired of Logan driving and fell asleep dreaming only of you and Logan.

**~~~~~Skip Time Skip Time~~~~~**

Logan arrives noticing that you've fallen asleep and smiles as you look adorable when you kisses your cheek as he shakes you awake.

'' W-what '' you try to push Logan not wanting to wake up so soon '' Let me sleep '' you grumble as Logan laughs.

'' No come on Honey I want to show you something '' Logan says as you give up and wake up then helps you out of the car with the scarf still over your 15 minutes of walking Logan stops and unites your face getting on his knee' look around as you see the moon on the water and a few ducks in the is sand all over .The Oceans soft waves hit the sand over and are in a circle around a candle writing making you bold letters it say '' WILL YOU MARRY ME ''.You then turn your attention back to Logan as he holds out a blue soft fuzzy box in front of you.

'' Honey I might of not been the best boyfriend or have gone through so much and I realized that life is nothing without you so will you marry me '' Logan says making tears come to your eyes.

'' honey ''.Logan says as you smile and start yelling yes and jump on him kissing his face making him kisses you face as tears of happiness cover your Logan pulls out a blanket that you two sit down on hugging and kissing each other all night.

**SO PEOPLE WHAT YOU THINK OF WAS A RANDOM DREAM I HAD AND I DECIDED TO WRITE IT GOOD DID IT SUCK. WHAT. WELL TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS WELL UNTIL NEXT TIME PEACE OUT :)**


End file.
